Prologue/Shocked
(2381, alternate reality, Romulan controlled space) A type 11 shuttle is fleeing from a squadron of Romulan warships as the three ships fire at the shuttle's aft shield bubble. (Shuttle, cockpit) Sparks erupt from the side console as Prue looks at the console she's working on. Aft shields failing the computer says in its female voice. Computer reroute emergency power to the aft emitters Prue says as she input commands into the console. Acknowledge, warning another ship is approaching from starboard the computer says in its female voice. It's a Galaxy class dreadnought NCC-724656, USS Intrepid that's Typhuss's flagship in the 8th fleet Prue says to herself as she looks at her console. Prue looks out the window and sees her brother's ship the Intrepid. Typhuss you're outnumbered Prue says as she activated the screen on the screen between the two consoles. The screen shows the bridge of the Intrepid shows Typhuss sitting in the center chair. I don't think so says Typhuss on the screen. It's three against one little bro Prue says as she's getting worried about her brother. We have powerful phaser cannons, we will be fine says Typhuss on the screen. All right then be careful and the minute I'm through the portal you get your ass out of here don't be a hero you hear me little bro Prue says as she looks at the screen. I got it says Typhuss on the screen as the transmission ends. (Space) The Intrepid attacks the Romulan warships with their powerful phaser cannon, as the shuttle makes its way to the point where it needs to fire the temporal beam. (Shuttle, cockpit) All right let's see if you work my friend Prue says as she activates the device and it burrows through space and time. (2389, Federation space) The Kingston and the Intrepid is at impulse speed to meet up with the Phoenix to transfer Colonel Tyson to the ship. Captain's log stardate 56892.3, the Kingston is on course to meet up with the USS Phoenix so that my sister can take over as her new Captain, so far its been kind of quiet recently no sign of Miranda Tate or any other evil person that may threaten the Bajorans but we're still on the look out anyway and Admiral Kira is aboard as well. (Mess hall) So I spent a week in the Klingon shrine just sitting there watching some of their battles and it was great getting to know the Klingons more and more, I can see why they almost defeated us in the four years war John says as he looks at both Mariah and Typhuss. Then Kira walks over to the table and sits next to Typhuss. Hi honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Hey sweetie Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I remember when Voyager encountered a Klingon generational ship in the Delta Quadrant in 2377, a D7 class battlecruiser attacked us they thought that the Empire and the Federation were still at war says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the communication system. Go ahead Sarah what's up John says as he tapped his combadge. Sir we're picking up a strange energy flow directly ahead Commander Mitchell says over the communications system. Typhuss taps his combadge. Kira to Intrepid, report Commander Madden says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We're getting the same reading over here sir Commander Madden says on Typhuss's combadge. Typhuss looks at John. (Space) Both ships stop in front of the hole in subspace. (Main bridge, yellow alert) We're currently holding position not to close to the subspace vortex Lieutenant Cole says as he turns to Captain Tyson. Maintain this position Lieutenant, Kingston to Intrepid, Typhuss are you picking anything up on sensors? John asked as he pressed the ship to ship button. We are, we read it as a portal or some kind of wormhole says Typhuss over communication system. Sir something's emerging from it Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console. The main viewer shows a damaged type 11 shuttle drifting from the portal. Sir we're also getting a text its the data on how to close the portal Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at Tyson. Y'Cari fire a anti-graviton beam Captain Tyson says as he looks over at Y'Cari. (Space) The Kingston and Intrepid both fire a anti-graviton beam at the portal and closes it. (Main bridge, yellow alert) The shuttle is losing life support Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her console screen. Bridge to transporter 2 beam the shuttle pilot directly to sickbay, marines to sickbay on the double Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Both John and Y'Cari head to the lift and head to sickbay. (Sickbay) Both Captain Tyson and Lieutenant Y'Cari walk in and are shocked to see Prue Halliwell alive.